The Good Guys
by Ebony
Summary: S2. Set in the end of "The Abduction". Short story about Sydney's thoughts of Marshall's extraction from SD-6 and Vaughn. My 1st try at Alias.


Title: **THE GOOD GUYS**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I own nothing about Alias. If I did, SD-6 would be long gone and Syd and Vaughn together. ;)

**Summary:** Set in the end of _The Abduction_; Short story about Sydney's thoughts of Marshall's extraction from SD-6 and Vaughn.

**A/N:** My 1st Alias fic. Here in Finland "The Abduction" is the latest episode that has aired. This is rather pointless, really, but hey. *shrugs* Ignore typos, since I'm Finnish. :)

* * *

Los Angeles was chilly and rainy as Sydney Bristow stepped her feet on the floor of LAX. The mission to London with Marshall to retrieve the Echelon software from Gerard Cuvee's back-up server had been successful, but now Sydney felt more anxious than she'd ever been during the mission. Like Vaughn had explained to her in their meeting before the mission, the CIA was going to extract Marshall from the SD-6 tonight. Thanks to his photographic memory, Marshall would remember each of those files once they flashed on the screen.

Vaughn had made it clear this was the only possibly option; those files were not, under any circumstances, to reach Arvin Sloane's hands. Simply sabotaging the mission would be too risky after Kashmir.

Sydney kept her eyes ahead as she made her way towards the curb where a standard CIA-issued black car was waiting for them. Marshall was trailing behind her, the wheels of his carry-on squeaking ever so slightly. The black car would be Marshall's ride, not home, but to Langley for debrief. They would let him know he was not really working for the CIA.

Sydney slowed down as they reached the car, waiting for Marshall to reach her side. "So, this car will take you home," she explained with a small smile that felt fake to her. She smiled her thanks to the dark-haired driver that took her suitcase from her, and walked to the yellow cab behind the CIA car.

Sydney followed the driver of Marshall's car with her gaze for a moment as he took Marshall's carry-on from him, proceeding to take it in the trunk. Fleetingly, Sydney thought she didn't recognize him. Before she got to consider this, Marshall spoke up, diverting her attention.

"Okay, thanks," he said quietly, almost shyly. "Hey, you think the driver will take the scenic route home?" He went on, and Sydney stood still, listening to him.

"The thing is, I still have this unbelievable film script playing in my head, and… the thing I still can't believe is that we're the stars!" Marshall explained enthusiastically, the quieted down for a moment.

"I… just… want to watch it a couple of more times before I… go back to my room," he finished, somewhat sheepishly.

Sydney nodded a little, giving him a small, reassuring smile. "Sure."

"Hey, oh, at least this time I've got some real pictures of London to show the folks back home now," Marshall smiled.

Remembering the camera Marshall had given her before her mission to Paris before going to London, Sydney smiled sadly. He'd needed pictures from Paris so he could manipulate himself into them, and then show them to his family. It kept on the illusion of Marshall running the global IT services for the bank.

The comment brought a dimpled smile on Sydney's lips, and she gazed at the man before her for a moment. The genuine pride on Marshall's face was too much for her, and her smile faltered a little as she looked down. Marshall didn't deserve this. Marshall was a genuine, trusting person who deserved to be appreciated for his hard work. More over, he deserved to know the truth.

With sad brown eyes, Sydney looked up at him and stepped forward, hugging the shorter man. After a moment's hesitation, Marshall returned the hug, patting her back a little awkwardly. Pulling back from him, Sydney smiled at him nodding her head a bit. It would be fine. Everything had to be fine.

Marshall smiled back, and lifted his hand in a farewell. He turned around, and took few quick steps ahead, staring to get in the car. Sydney watched him go, and before she managed to think through what she was about to say, blurted out; "Marshall!"

Marshall turned around, questioning look on his face.

Sydney swallowed, parting her lips to speak. She wanted to tell him not to be afraid, everything would turn out fine. She wanted to tell him Agent Vaughn would look after him, and to let Marshall know he could trust him just like she did.

"See you soon, okay?" She said instead.

"Okay," Marshall replied, a little puzzled, but offering her a smile. He turned back to the car, about to get in. However, he stopped, and looked back at Sydney.

"Hey, you know the best part?"

Sydney raised her brows in silent query, lowering her chin a little.

"I've never been prouder to be one of the good guys," he stated, chuckling a little and smiling proudly. Sydney forced a toothy smile on her face, watching as Marshall got in the car and shut the door. The smile slipped off her lips as soon as he got in, replaced with sad expression.

The rain continued to fall as Sydney stared after the car that Marshall had climbed in, watching silently as the red tail-lights grew more distant each passing second. The airport was bustling with people, walking this way and that, but Sydney couldn't seem to move. Her throat felt tight and she blinked a few times to banish the hot tears that were slowly but surely starting to sting behind her lids.

_"I've never been prouder to be one of the good guys."_

Marshall's heartfelt words were still echoing in her ears, the guileless smile he'd given her after his statement was nearly enough for her to burst into bitter sobs.

_Good guys._

Marshall had believed for years that he'd been working for the CIA, doing important work for the good of the country. Sydney had no idea how he'd take the news of SD-6's real goals and purposes

Marshall was indeed a good guy; but he was just in the wrong camp.

The only thing she found comforting in the situation was that Vaughn had personally promised her they'd do everything they could to make it easier for Marshall. And Sydney if there was one person besides her father she trusted completely, it was Michael Vaughn.

Sydney's thoughts suddenly returned to the meeting she had with Vaughn in their warehouse before the mission.

The run in with him and Alice in the bar had been getting to her more than she was willing to admit. Until now, she had been aware of Vaughn's relationship with Alice, and honestly though she was alright with it. Just because she didn't really have a change to live a "normal" life, why shouldn't he? But actually seeing him together with Alice was a harder blow to her than she thought possible.

_"Listen, um, about the bar…"_

Vaughn had wanted to offer her some kind of explanation. Sydney had interrupted him with asking him about the security camera. Now, she found herself wondering why she did that. Didn't she just want to hear it? What was he going to say, anyway? Sydney frowned a little in thought. Why would he need to explain in the first place? He was free to go and do what ever he wished. With whomever he wished.

_"Alice seems really nice."_

"She said the same thing about you."

That was not what she had wanted to say. Not really. Why did she insist bringing Alice into the conversation? Was it to remind him that he did in fact have a girlfriend? _A girlfriend, Vaughn!_

He didn't need to explain that to her. She was painfully aware of the fact. Michael Vaughn had a girlfriend that was not Sydney Bristow, nor would she ever be. But sometimes, when she looked in his earnest green eyes, she would catch glimpses of something she had somewhere in the back of her mind only wished to see. She had thought of telling this to him before leaving, had seriously considered it.

Instead, she had only touched his arm in a supporting gesture and turned around to hide her sad eyes, walking away. 

All the while, she'd felt his gaze on her back, until she'd disappeared around a corner.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" A sudden voice startled Sydney out of her thoughts, bringing her back into present. She turned her head to look at the speaker; it was the cab driver.

She offered him a quick smile, nodding. "Yes, everything is fine," she answered, starting to walk to the cab. "Everything is just great…" she said under her breath as she opened the door of the car.

Clearing her mind, she sat on the backseat of the cab, and shut the door. She had to hurry home and get changed. Francie would be home for her surprise birthday party soon. 

  


**THE END**


End file.
